A mobile phone may include a text messaging application. A sending user may compose and send a text with the text messaging application. A receiving user may receive the text message. The text message may generically refer a location. For example, the text message may include the term “here”. The other user may not be able to understand the meaning of the term without more contextual information to describe the term. The text messaging application may have functional limitations that discourage contextual descriptions with the text. For example, the sending user sending the text message may be limited by the number of possible characters which may be included in the body of the text. The text may be read by receiving user at a temporally and/or geographically remote distance from sending user. Consequently, the meaning of some terms in the text message may be lost. Such an event may diminish the effectiveness of the text messaging mode of communication.